where they left off
by AnimeTricia
Summary: A man propsed to Lucy and Natsu and his big head says she's married to Gray! how r theu going to deal with this! story is ALOT better. READ! review too plz!


Hey~ angel with no hope here :D hope you enjoy this fan fiction!

Fairy Tail belongs to me- in an alternate world and in my dreams.

"Why me!" I cried… feeling like crying.

"Sorry Lucy…" Mira-Jane apologized, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Lucy sighed. A few months ago, Mira-Jane was asked to go back to sorcerers weekly for a photo shoot. But she was unwilling because the manager was one heck of a pervert, so Lucy volunteered to go alone with her. To help her get him off her back.

She succeeded. But only to get him on _her _back instead.

Mira-Jane was kept being asked to return for more photo shoots. And all of them with a _nice _request that Lucy come too. Either that, or Mira-Jane loses her job.

The manager was an _irritating, short, hairless, muscle-less _man. It's a wonder that he's even considered as one. He looked like on fat blob of… _fats_ with features of a human. His name was Richard, long form for rich, he said. He was the most disgusting man on earth! And like mentioned, a pervert.

Suddenly, the door to Fairy Tail flew open and a short and fat man came wobbling in. Mira-Jane and Lucy recognized him immediately.

"Richard?" They said simultaneously.

"Yes my beloved Lucy, I am here!" He cried, before kneeling in front of Lucy on one knee.

"Dear Lucy, I know we have only met a while, and that you don't know me well, but I do hope that you can feel my love for you, they're as big as your boobs (a/n: I told you he was a pervert) and I hope that you would do me the favor of baring my children…(a/n: Hehe, rip off from InuYasha XP)"

Lucy was stunned. Marry? That fat old blob of fats?

!

Was Lucy's thought process. But how was she going to turn him down without hurting his feelings?

Thank goodness Natsu stepped him.

"Um… guy I'm afraid she's taken!" He said. A smile on his face.

Richard didn't believe him.

"Oh yeah? In what way." He countered.

Natsu thought over it for a second.

"She's married!" He cried out.

Many shook their heads at his stupid logic. While Lucy just wanted to slam his head on the table.

"I don't believe you!" Richard cried irritated, "She has no ring on her finger!"

Mira-Jane who was behind Lucy immediately took off one of her ring and quickly slipped it on Lucy's fourth finger.

"Yes she does!" Mira-Jane immediately took Lucy's hand and raised it up.

Natsu happily nodded his head, "They even have children!"

There many muffled groans and Lucy now really, _really _ wanted to slam his head, not on the table, but a freaking boulder, one which will make him unconscious for _months. _ It would cause a big depletion in the food supply when he wakes up and he might be an idiot for life, but still…

"Where is the father then?" Richard still not convinced on Natsu's words.

And Gray _had _to pick this time to come in.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, Wendy on his shoulders. They had went out to do a quest.

Everything was perfect.

"Gray is the father!" Natsu shouted!

Gray was taken aback, what was this about?

"And that child is the daughter of them?" Richard asked.

Everyone nodded while Lucy quickly took Gray by the arm, and bringing them to the kitchen to fill them up with the situation.

"That idiot!" Gray groaned while Wendy just sighed at how stupid Natsu was. Lucy had quickly told them of the situation, they didn't have time to waste, she could hear Richard getting more and more suspicious. Natsu's voice couldn't be heard anywhere, so Lucy hoped that Erza had knocked him and his stupid mouth shut.

"But I don't have a ring either!" Gray whispered harshly when Lucy was about to push them out.

Lucy had an idea, she summoned Loki out, which surprisingly knew the situation since he appeared with a ring in his palm, stretching towards gray.

Of course, he would only lend it to them if they let him stay in the human world to see what was going to happen.

Lucy quickly agreed and shoved all of them out, only hugging Gray's arm and putting an awkward smile on her face. Wendy innocently in front.

Everyone was amazed, they really looked like a family, even Lluvia, she had fallen in love with a newcomer, 'dumping' Gray as soon as she saw him.

"You believe Natsu now?" Mira-Jane asked, Lucy was glad to see that Natsu _had _been knocked out.

Richard seemed upset, but seeing that sight made him lose hope in trying to prove them wrong. Then he had to have that stupid idea.

"The only was to see that you two _are _a couple are if you two kiss." He narrowed his eyes. Daring them.

Lucy hesitated. Are you serious? She thought. Everyone looked shocked and very, very interested. Loki looked like he was holding back a laughing fit.

"If that's how want it." Gray shrugged. He cupped his hands around Lucy's chin and leaned his head in to kiss her lips.

Licking her bottom lip for entrance, Gray begun to kiss her, their tongues dancing with each other. Lucy was soon overcome by the kiss. It was sweet, yet cold. But it was nice. They didn't notice Richard leave dejectedly until Gray separated. Lucy saw a longing in his eyes, like he didn't want to stop, but he just went off. Taking the ring off and throwing it towards Loki. Who disappeared off when he received it, of course, he embarrassed Lucy with a smirk and a "Interesting show".

Wendy who seemed quite confused, but just went off. Gray was the one Lucy was looking at when he left. That kiss… It was like a spark had gone off. Her first kiss… It wasn't like there was fireworks, but it seemed like there a connection between them.

She saw him later at the beach on a bench looking at the sunset, obviously deep in thought.

Gray only acknowledged her presence with a nod. And only nodded when she asked if she could sit next to him.

"Thank you for today." She started. Breaking the silence.

He only grunted.

"Thanks for giving me your first kiss." She said again.

He grunted again.

"So… I'll go now…" She said softly. She didn't want to, for some reason. She felt that she wanted to stay with him.

But he obviously didn't feel the same way.

Just when she was getting up. Gray grabbed her wrist. "Sit down." He commanded.

She did so, hesitant. Gray was taking deep breaths, like he was gathering courage to do something.

Finally he opened his mouth.

"Lucy, I know I'm not rich, nor can I keep my clothes to myself, and I know what a jerk I am sometimes, and I keep making you embarrassed. But ever since I laid eyes on you, I felt this connection. I believe Gemini told you before I felt that you were hot, and though you are more naïve then you are, I think its cute."

Lucy was stunned… "Gray…" She said, but Gray ignored her, continuing.

"That kiss, it really meant something to me, I haven't been able to tell you my feelings, and I know you might not return the feelings but I hope you would just listen."

He turned to Lucy…

"Lucy Heartphilla, no… Lucy… I'm in love with you." And with that, he stood up, ready to leave. But as he was about to leave, it was Lucy's turn to stop him.

"Gray…" She looked at him, and Gray was shocked to see that she was crying. A smile on her face she said the words he would never forget in his life. "I love you too Gray,"

He was shocked. But it soon turned to happiness. His face wore a grin as he sat back down, and brought his lips to hers.

And they continued where they left off.

How did you like it! Haha (: hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! Flames are appreciated too but only if they are _good _critism. :D


End file.
